Lil' Red Riding Hood
by Silver Neo
Summary: Wandering by the forest late one night, Blaise Zabini sees a flash of red. What else is there to do but follow it? [Songfic] [Slight Slash]


Lil' Red Riding Hood

A song-fic

By: Silver Neo (Janelle Dante)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Lil' Red Riding Hood. If I did I probably would be twisting things in ways unspeakable right now.

A/Ns: This was actually a Harry/Draco story but I never got more than three sentances in before quitting. Then I got my Blaise/Harry thing going and poof! A story is born! So, yes, there is a little slash but if you don't look carefully you may miss it. Reviews equal love!

* * *

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? _

_Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood_

Late at night, when almost everyone at Hogwarts was sleeping, Blaise Zabini preferred to walk outside among the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He never went into the forest, that was just stupid, but he liked to wander around the outer perimeter of the trees. Nature was just something the he felt connected to. When the moon rose he felt alive and ready to roam. Hence why he was wandering around, pushing aside branches he could walk around and smiling at the moon.

The seventh year had spent his time at the magic school avoiding the eyes of others though a few would spot his mother's beauty shinning through his father's scowl. He preferred reading to dating, something his best friend Draco Malfoy had nothing for, and he preferred the stronger sex to the fairer. For some reason all of Hogwarts was either straight or very snug in their closet, because not once had any of Blaise's interests had ever seemed interested in return. More's the shame.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood_

_You sure are lookin' good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf would want_

As he headed further from the hut of Hogwarts' own half giant, he couldn't help but notice a flash of red headed into the forest. 'Who would be dumb enough to go into there? And at night no less.' Still, the Slytherin had always held a slight curiosity about him so without much thought on his own part the dark haired boy made his way into the darker area of the school grounds.

_Listen to me_

From between the thicker branches of an old oak tree Blaise could see the form of a tall male with thick black hair. The only other feature for the blue-eyed boy to find was the other male's red sweater and muggle jeans. Plain, but cute nonetheless. He could even spot a wand sticking out of the boy's sweater pocket, with only added a surreal element to the whole evening.

_Little Red Ridin' Hood _

_I don't think even big girls should _

_Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone_

'What a moron.' The Slytherin couldn't help but think as he followed the other teen. Even as he called the red clad boy mean things Blaise couldn't help but add in complements about how careful the boy was around the plants that grew in his path and the small creatures that were around. Stalking closer he managed to spot his 'prey' hop off a little awkwardly so not to step on the little flower that was directly before him.

A small crack from an unnoticed tree branch caused the mysterious boy to turn and stare in Blaise's direction. It was by pure luck that the Slytherin wasn't caught as he hid behind a tall tree, blocking him from the other's view. Still, sticking his head out in a rather risky move Blaise managed to catch a glint of bright green eyes and slightly scared flesh atop the boy's forehead.

'Bloody hell…' Blaise thought in a tone that was much to giddy, 'I'm stalking the Boy-Who-Lived.'

_What big eyes you have _

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad _

_So, just to see that you don't get chased _

_I think I ought to walk with you for a way_

Stalking the famed Golden Boy of Hogwarts, and for that matter the entire magical world, was a tricky thing. It could even get down right illegal if one did it for the wrong reasons. Still, Blaise felt the urge to continue following the Gryffindor through the dark and creepy forest. Almost as though to protect said boy.

'Wait…back up there! Protect the Hero of all wizards and witches? Why does that sound stupid?' But that didn't seem to stop the black haired boy's feet, which were still pulling him in the vague direction of his target. For a minute or two he managed to loss the golden boy, but once he turned around the path his prey was back in sight. 'I don't see what everyone fawns about with him.' Blaise mentally whined, something he would never do aloud. 'The headmaster, Draco, even the Daily Prophet. He can't be that great.'

Now determined to prove himself right, blue eyes managed to train themselves on one Harry Potter.

Bad move.

_What full lips you have _

_They're sure to lure someone bad _

_So, until you get to grandma's place _

_I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe_

His tracks were stopped completely as he caught a full on view of the famed boy. Instead of an arrogant prick, Blaise found himself looking at an angel bathed in moonlight. His black hair fell softly down his shoulders while still sticking up at odd ends. His skin wasn't pale like Blaise's own, but a healthy tan from time spent playing Quidditch under the bright sun. The sport also seemed to create lean muscles though his large sweater hid the boy's upper boy. His legs didn't have such an option, as his jeans were insanely tight by Blaise's definition. But it was his eyes that got the Slytherin. Bright green, obviously holding a challenge with the hint of tears lingering near the surface. They were beautiful.

And pointed directly at Blaise.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on _

_Till I'm sure that you've been shown _

_That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone_

"Zabini?" Harry asked in a tone that clearly said he wasn't sure if he had even gotten the name right. It made sense, as the two had never really interacted. True, Blaise knew everything about the golden boy, mostly because Draco was such a whiner, but he doubted Harry knew anything about him save he was a Slytherin. It probably wasn't best that Harry knew that. It meant they would have to fight, and after stalking the other boy through a dark and forbidden forest fighting didn't seem like fun.

"Er…Hello Potter." Blaise managed, still trying to recover his dignity, and failing it seemed. "Fancy seeing you here."

The green eyes that Blaise had just been worshipping narrowed thoughtfully before the last remaining Potter offered the other boy a small smile. It was obviously somewhat forced, but if Blaise could get a smile from his moon-bathed angel he was happy. "My thoughts exactly." Harry said, managing to break up any of Blaise's thoughts. "Going somewhere?"

Glancing around, as though looking for somewhere to go, Blaise just shrugged. "Nah. You?"

"I have somewhere in mind."

"Mind if I come along?"

There was a moment's pause before, "Nah."

_Little Red Ridin' Hood _

_I'd like to hold you if I could _

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't_

As they walked the once silent air came alive with hushed tones discussing anything and everything they could think of. After a while the two landed on a conversation about muggle literature and favorite authors. Needless to say Harry was a little shocked when his companion began to ramble on about the wonderful workings of the muggle writer Steven King. "Aren't you a Slytherin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow once Blaise managed to finish his rant about one of the writer's more graphic tales. There was a flat and careless agreement towards Harry's statement but nothing else. "I thought all Slytherins were big on the pure blood stuff."

Blue eyes meet green in an almost questioning look before the image of one Draco Malfoy passed though both minds. "I don't really have anything against muggles." He muttered in a tone that clearly told Harry he was learning a deep and well kept secret. "You shouldn't judge me because of my house. I try not to do it with others."

_What a big heart I have _

_The better to love you with _

_Little Red Ridin' Hood _

_Even bad wolves can be good_

Blaise couldn't help the urge to giggle at the sight of a shocked golden boy. The other wizard's mouth had fallen open, just a tad, while his eyes were wide and disbelieving. "Better shut that before something flies in." The blue-eyed boy warned. His index finger even became brave enough to rest on the full lips that were hanging out before him. When the finger hit the other boy's flesh Harry could feel his heart speed up and flutter nervously against his ribcage. Awkwardly he even managed to hide his blush with a cough and half turn.

"Er, sorry about that, Zabini. You're right though," Harry added with a slight smile, glad that his heart rate was returning to normal, "I shouldn't judge you like that. I always hate it when people do it to me."

"Blaise." The Slytherin order with a smile, "Just call me Blaise. I really don't like using my last name. It's so informal and distant." His soft smile seemed to send Harry's heart racing again, much to the green eyed boy's annoyance.

"Then you should just call me Harry." He informed his companion with a smile just as soft and kind as he had received moment ago.

_I'll try to be satisfied _

_Just to walk close by your side _

_Maybe you'll see things my way _

_Before we get to grandma's place_

Still walking side by side the two didn't bother trying to talk again, preferring the sound of the kinder forest life and just enjoying the fact that another person was next to them, embracing their presence. It was nice to be able to walk with someone and not have to worry about the past or the future. Their thoughts were even relaxed, with Blaise's featuring a bright eyed angel and Harry's centering on a smiling friend.

Eventually the two arrived at the planned location. Blaise could tell they'd arrived as his companion's smile grew a considerable amount. With a final push of some tree branches the Slytherin and the Gryffindor found themselves staring at a good sized lake, which was reflecting the moonlight happily.

"This was where you were heading?" The question seemed to dare against the kind silence and prevail as Harry offered the other boy a smile. He managed to pull the other teen to a large rock, perfect for two people to sit on and stare at the lake from.

Once settled Harry turned toward Blaise with a smile. "I've been sneaking off here for a while now. You're the first one who's learned about it."

Needless to say Blaise was shocked. He would have expected the Gryffindor to be upset that his special place was being intruded. But, staring at the tanned boy Blaise realized that Harry was actually happy that the secret was out. He was relaxed, even with the Slytherin there. His pale finger reached out to tug on Harry's red sweater. He even let out a small laugh at the innocent look Harry wore. Slowly he reached up and planted an oh so gentle kiss on the teen's lips.

"Thank you, Harry." He said in a soft tone, marveling in the bright smile he now received.

"Anytime, Blaise."

_Little Red Ridin' Hood _

_You sure are lookin' good _

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_


End file.
